


Thinking About Us

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus thinks about how much things have changed since he became involved with Remus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

As Severus stirred the wolfs bane potion he began thinking how rapidly his life had changed, if someone had told him four months ago that would not only would he gladly make Remus Lupin his monthly potion but also be in a sexual relationship with said werewolf Severus would have hexed them off the top of the astronomy tower.   
The sex alone was amazing! The werewolf had an inexhaustible stamina and an endless repertoire of moves and fantasies that had him writhing in pleasure every night!   
Just the thought of their nightly escapades was enough to make Severus harden under his robes, he had had to wear one of his highest collars to cover all the bite marks that his lycan lover had left and the way the stiff fabric brushed against the sensitive marks did nothing to cool his ardour. If the potion wasn't so vital to Remus the potions master would be tempted to go back to his quarters and wake his sleeping lover who he had left curled up on the good arm chair and demand a repeat performance, as soon as his lover's potion was finished and safely stored he was going to wake his lover and show Remus exactly what he had learned from the lycan.  
Severus diligently ignored the swelling inside his robes and carried on with working on the potion, he forced himself to concentrate on preparing, cooling and storing the potion. Only when he was finished completely did he allow one of his hands to stray down to the evident bulge in his robes, Severus smirked 'I hope Remus has gotten enough rest, he's going to need it'  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review


End file.
